Pleasantly Caribbean
by Skiehr'Kaeur
Summary: Oh the joys of cross-overs! Especially Sp and PoTC! This fanfic is the plot line of PoTC mixed up with the characters of SP. And since that's going to happen, rest assured that it is amazing… Just like moi! :D
1. Prologue

**Ah, the wonderful joys of crossovers! Before you read, please know that… A. Please try not to read this unless you have read Death Bringer, as it contains characters of it. B. If you don't care, just keep reading. C. Hansard Kray is… older. tan he was in the books. You read it- you know what I mean.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Young Stephanie Edgely waits at the bow of her Uncle's ship, singing merrily to herself as she does.<p>

_Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. _

An eerie fog hangs about like timeworn suffocation. Stephanie doesn't pay much notice, she abides in her song.

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho._

Her song, strictly speaking, isn't of traditional Sanctuary. It is rather of the Rouges, the _pirates_, the freelance mages that the Sanctuary will avoid at all costs.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, we sack. Drink u-._

A firm hand wraps her shoulder. She turns suddenly, expecting the worst, but finds Master Bespoke close at hand.

"Quiet, missy!" He sternly warns, "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do you?"

Another figure strides through the fog, now thin and reedy, sliding over the ship. "Mr Bespoke," Hansard Kray called. "that will do."

"She was singing about pirates!" Bespoke defied, "Bad luck to sing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked. On your way." He said, looking away from Mr Bespoke as he passed.

"Aye, lieutenant." And then he nodded muttering, "Bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even a miniature one." He stopped and took a swig from his flask.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Stephanie pipped up while squinting from the glare.

Hansard Kray pulled an almost mocking smile, "Think again, Miss Edgely. Vile, dissolute creatures, the lot of them." Despite all that she'd been taught about pirates and rouges, she couldn't agree; her imagination was far too animated. "I intend to see to it that any man, who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves." He looks down at the little girl beside him and smiles "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Stephanie frowned and looked toward Mr Bespoke. He put his hand to his throat, pretending to be hung. Stephanie's face grew a look of terror and her uncle rushed up to Kray.

"I appreciate your fervour, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my niece."

Kray sighed, "Apologies, Governor Edgely." He turned and walked off to attend to his crew.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Stephanie stated happily.

"Yes, that's what concerns me,"

She watched her Uncle trod off in the same direction as the others, and then turned to the sea. She frowned in curiosity as a small parasol buffeted the ocean, rolling slightly. She leant over the edge; a smile on her face all the while, and regarded the waves, softly pushing the parasol away.

As it drifted into the sea, she turned back and saw a boy, lying on broken wood.

"Look, a boy! There's a boy in the water!" She cried. Everyone rushed to the side.

"Man overboard!" Kray yelled, the crew was quick to comply. "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!"

A man hunched over the side. Stephanie had seen him before, working about the ship; his name was Threader or Thrasher or something equally heinous. Thrasher turned and placed the boy gently on the deck. Stephanie pensively fiddled with her hands.

"He's still breathing," Kray loomed over the boy.

Bespoke hung off the side of the ship, staring at the water ahead. "Mary, mother of God!"

The crew, including Stephanie peered over the ship and into the oncoming fog.

A ship lay in wreck. There was broken wood, strewn across the sea, barrels, that were sadly probably filled with rum, sunk to the depths. Smoke drifted every surface above the water, and so did fire.

"What happened here?"

"Most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." The mast of the ship cracked and twisted then broke off and fell onto the rest of the flames.

Bespoke shook his head at the remains of a once proud ship. "Lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just sayin' it. Pirates,"

Governor Edgely chuckled nervously, "There's no proof of that! It was probably an accident!"

While everyone was staring at the flame engulfed remains, Stephanie had gone to the boy. He was still unconscious, but breathing… and soaked. He must've been freezing.

"Rouse the captain. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Kray ordered.

The crew complied and worked hurriedly. They moved the boy from the deck and Governor Edgely spoke to his niece. "Stephanie, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him." She nodded and hurried away.

Boats set out for the wreckage to search for remaining crew. The ship was waterlogged, despite being on fire, and fog still hung thick around the debris.

Stephanie hovered over the unconscious boy, marvelling at his strange appearance. Her brown hair was tied and in ringlets, they swayed quaintly, framing her face.

She ran a hand down the boy's face, stroking his deflated hair. His eyes flew open and he gasped, catching her hand and holding it tight.

She jumped slightly but stayed calm, "It's okay, My name is Stephanie Edgely."

The boy huffed like a fish, "Fletcher Renn,"

She smiled and tilted her head, "I'm watching over you, Fletcher."

He tried to speak or nod, but his eyes closed and his head rocked backwards on the blanket. Stephanie frowned as she spied a chain around his neck. She tugged and an amulet dropped into her hand.

She inspected it closely. A golden circle, no bigger than her palm, with a jagged- yet delicate- design on the rims, in the centre was a shining, smiling skull. "You're a pirate!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"Has he said anything?" Kray asked. Stephanie pulled the amulet from his neck and hid it behind her back, remembering what Kray had said about pirates.

"His name is Fletcher Renn. That's all I found out."

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before nodding and turning to the crewmen behind him. "Take him below." They nodded and rushed forward, lifting the boy and carrying him away.

Stephanie sighed and ambled to the back of the ship. The fog still hung thick with an almost mustiness about it. She looked backwards then down at the Rouge's amulet in her grip. She lifted it to eye level in order to distinguish the features more clearly, and found herself staring at a ship.

It was monstrous and overpowering, completely black. The sails were deep black, like the depths of the sea, and had long slashes running down. This didn't seem to affect the ships speed; it seemed to move very fast.

She widened her eyes with realisation at what was atop the mast. The ship, she wasn't flying any colours of any nation. It was black with a small pirate's flag.

* * *

><p><strong>How wonderful is this! Chapter two is possibly my favourite because of the uh.. *ahem* character roles :) but chapter one is preeeetty awesome too.<strong>

**To clarify..**

**Stephanie- Elizabeth.**

**Kray- Norrington.**

**Ghastly-Gibbs.**

**Governor Edgely- Governor Swann.**

**Thrasher- some guy.**

**Fletchie- Will.**

**~ S'K**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter two up SO fast. You absolutely adore me for this. :)**

* * *

><p>Stephanie Edgely's eyes flew open, and she found herself staring into the light of a candle placed beside her bed. She slowly looked around her room, checking that nothing was waiting to jump out at her; no monsters, no Rouges.<p>

Once Stephanie assured herself that nothing was, she sat up, remembering her dream, and picked up the candle holder. She pulled open one draw out of a countless many and pulled all of the contents out. She reached into the back of the draw and pulled a latch. The draw popped open, revealing the Rouge's medallion smothered in dust.

Stephanie reached a hand forward and picked it up, leaving a print in the dust where it had lain only moments ago. She turned it over in her hands curiously and wiped a layer of dust away, then marvelled at it in the candle light.

She moved to her mirror and watched her reflection clip the necklace on. It twisted it in it's hands, admiring the seamless work.

A knock at the door brought her out of her second memory lapse.

"Stephanie," Her uncle called. She flung herself to her bed and grabbed her dressing gown, knocking over a chair in the process. "Are you alright?"

She shimmied her arms into the gown's sleeves and swept back her hair. "Are you decent?"

"Uh, yes," She called as she tucked the amulet into her dress. "Yes?"

Gordon Edgely pushed the door open and waltzed into her room, followed by two maids. "Goodness me, still abed this hour?"

Stephanie nodded slightly and squinted and the sudden rays of sun from the now curtain-less windows.

"It's a beautiful day," Gordon stated, gesturing at the outside world. Another maid walked through the door and up to him. "Ah, I have a surprise for you," He lifted the lid from the box and stood aside, leaving Stephanie to admire.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed in utter delight. She pulled the dress out of the box and hurried to her changing divider.

"Isn't it?"

She stopped suddenly, "May I enquire as to the occasion?"

Gordon shrugged. "Does an uncle need an occasion to dote upon his favourite niece?"

She beamed and turned. Gordon nodded to the maids, "Go on." They scurried after Stephanie and Gordon had found sudden interest in the balcony. "Actually… I had hoped that you might wear it to the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?"

"Captain Kray's promotion ceremony-," Gordon stated nervously.

Stephanie peeked around the divider with an anger streaked face, "I knew it!"

"Commodore Kray as he is about to become. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know?"

Stephanie let out a sudden gasp trying to force as much air into her crushed lungs as possible.

"Stephanie, how's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say," She replied in a strained voice.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London,"

"Well women in London must've learnt not to breathe!" She gasped and clutched at the bodice.

A fairly pompous man named Tipstaff strode into the room, head held high. "My Lord, you have a visitor."

Downstairs, an eagerly waiting and much older Fletcher Renn stare at a clock in front of him. He cocks his head to the side and straightens the sword case under his arm. He turns to pace in the opposite direction and spies a peculiar candle holder on the wall.

He reaches up and touches it, than it falls off into his grasp, making a rather loud noise in the once quiet hall. He looks around hurriedly and thinks about putting it in his pocket, then decides against it and places it in a cane holder, resulting in another rather loud clang.

A waiter dressed in more _upper_ class attire strolls into the room with tea on top of a tray. Fletcher nods politely as he passes then straightens up as Tipstaff and Governor Edgely trudge down the staircase.

"Mr Renn! Good to see you again," Governor Edgely greets warmly.

"Good day, sir. I have your order," Fletcher places the sword case on a nearby table and undoes the catches. He lifts an ornate sword out of the box, and places it in Governor Edgely's hands.

He pulls the sheath from the sword and inspects it closely. "The blade is folded steel." Fletcher explains, "That's gold filigree laid into the handle." He holds out his hands, almost begging. "If I may?"

He passes the sword over to Fletcher and he places it on two fingers. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly full width of the blade." He threw up the sword in a splendour then caught it and offed it to Governor Edgely.

"Impressive. Very impressive," He takes the sword and rolls it over once more before sliding it back into its sheath. "Commodore Kray is going to be very pleased with this." He passes the sword back to Fletcher. "Do pass my compliments onto your master,"

Fletcher looks up with sudden melancholy for the work is clearly his own. He smiles nonetheless and speaks in a warm tone. "I shall," He looked down to the catches then back up, "a craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Fletcher looked towards the staircase; his smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of awe.

"Stephanie! You look absolutely stunning!" Governor Edgely called.

She ignored her Uncle almost entirely, stoped walking and recognised a familiar face, "Fletcher! It's so good to see you!" Fletcher stayed glued to the stop with his eyes trained on her. "I had a dream about you last night,"

"About me?" he asked almost falling over in glee and disbelief.

Governor Edgely stepped forward nervously, "Stephanie, is that proper…?"

She shrugged off her uncle and kept talking. "About the day we met, do you remember?"

Fletcher pulled himself together enough to make sense of what she was saying. "How could I forget, Miss Edgely?"

She leaned forward, not trying to make Fletcher uncomfortable but clearly doing so. "Fletcher, how many times must I ask you to call me Stephanie?"

"At least once more, Miss Edgely," His smile faltered this time, "As always,"

Stephanie looked down, feeling slightly disheartened. "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety!" Governor Edgely beamed at his niece. "Now, we really must be going," He walked straight out the door, expecting Stephanie to follow.

Fletcher looked at her with big, blue eyes.

"Good day, Mr Renn." He could only stand on the spot and blink.

"Come along!" Governor Edgely called. Stephanie strutted out the door without a second glance.

Fletcher watched her leave and hurried out behind two others.

"Good day…" Big black door were closed behind him and so were the carriage doors. "Stephanie."

She stared at him as the carriage started down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Tippstaff- Another random guy.<strong>

**Hope these are akin to your liking.**

**~S'K**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ah, now here comes the fun part. Naturally, by fun part I mean the SUPER-MEGA-FOXY-AWESOME-HOT part!**

**Tiny-miniscule-not-even-a-spoiler-SPOILER!... SP is a skellikin and therefore- more or less- In this move/book/fan fiction… Jackie shall be a skellikin!**

**Oh, and just so we clarify everything… I own all rights to Skulduggery Pleasant AND Pirates of the Caribbean because a fourteen year old girl would do just that. An' now, PLAY THE MOVIE!**

* * *

><p>Skulduggery Pleasant stood proud atop his ship's mast. The wind rolled around, breezing over his hat and through his clothes. A yellow and red flag whipped around wildly as his sails did the same. He stared out over the vast blue ocean and smiled to himself. Well, as much as a skeleton <em>could<em>.

He turned his head and gazed over the land, green and luscious. A smile stayed on his face as well as determination. The bandana he had wrapped around his head was flying about so wildly, he swore that his skull might come off with it.

Suddenly, Skulduggery looked down and drew his head back in a grimace. He grabbed a loose rope and swung down onto the deck. He landed in muddy water with a splash and a squelch and stumbled around. He lunged for a bucket and quickly started bucketing water out of his dinghy.

The boat passed a cove with three corpses hung- obviously Rouges. He stood up straight, bucket now forgotten, and took of his hat in respect, placing it over his chest. A sign next to the corpses was hanging near a free noose. It read, 'PIRATES YE BE WARNED'. Skulduggery flicked too fingers off his head and placed his hat back on.

Two small boats, smaller than Skulduggery's dinghy were trying to load supplies onto a larger merchant's ship. There were yelled orders and confused animals as everything was loaded on-board. A man stopped and stared at a wooden bucket, floating along with the current. All of the workers stopped and turned to look at the bucket and then the oncoming dinghy.

Skulduggery stood proud against the mast once again as his small boat drifted down. He had wrapped the lower part of his face in a kerchief and pulled his hat low. He leant forward slightly and stuck out a foot to the docks, stepping onto it quite easily. His boots clicked on the old wood and he strode with perfect elegance and a jaunty flair.

He passed a rather peculiar man called Esryn Vanguard who stopped on the spot then walked back up to Skulduggery.

"Hold up there, you!" He called. Skulduggery had his arm in the air, flicking his wrist as he turned. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock." They both turned to look at the dinghy, the mast barely staying above water and the flag now dripping and sodden. "And I need to know your name."

Skulduggery continued watching his dinghy as Esryn stared at his record book. Skulduggery reached into his pocket, "What do you say to _three_ shillings and we forget the name?" Esryn watched Skulduggery for a moment and the child beside him raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Scarab." Skulduggery bowed in thanks and hurried off in the opposite direction. He passed Vanguard's coin pocket and shook it slightly. Satisfied, he put it in his pocket and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>A tad short, I know. But there is far more to come! And besides, this is all that the chapter called for!<strong>

**Skully-Jack 3 :D**

**Esryn- Dock master.**

**Please do not hesitate to worry about the next update, I will enjoy every moment of your suffering.**

**Gosh, I sound evil.. **

**~S'K**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ah, my belov'd. I have gathered you here for the next reading of chapter. This one, in particular, is dedicated to Rosalie Storm, to without whom, I would not be here today. {Quoting like a boss…}**

**AHEM! In other _REALLY REALLY COOL NEWS!_ … I HAVE A CUSTARD-FRIGGIN' SHERLOCK SCARF! I got it in the mail, opened it, and died rom happiness. I also have a 'I AM SHERLOCKED' t-shirt, but it's for my friend {WHO JUST SO HAPPENS TO HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH!}**

**S'K. Who is incredibly tempted to try her friend's shirt on...**

* * *

><p>Drums are beat sounding quite like an uproar of thunder. A sprightly tune is played on blown instruments, sounding the commencing of the ceremony. <em>Kray's promotion ceremony. <em>Lines of colourfully dressed townspeople mark the small stands at one end of the court, and soldiers and sailors stand to attention, making a pathway for Kray to cross. The English flag whips about wildly in the flurry of wing.

The most prestigious women of all of Port Royal fan themselves against the heat of the day, whereas Stephanie Edgely fan herself lightly, in an added attempt to force oxygen to her heaving lungs. She scowls at the corset duly crushing her ribs into a new shape and waits for the ceremony to be over and done with. The sooner she can get out of the dress the better.

Several hundred yards from the court of Kray's promotion – but still close enough to hear the uppity tune of the ceremony - a scallywag of a pirate sets his eyes on something he deems to be far greater than any title. Waiting for the few immigrant merchants to cross his path, he emerges from the tree line and cross over to the docks.

"Two paces… march!" Orders a voice of high authority, and the sailors of Port Royal step away from each other. Hansard Kray appears at the end of the path they've made for him, but no smile is apparent on his face. "Right about… face!" The voice of authority calls again, and the sailors spin to face each other. "Present… arms!" It calls once more, and the sailors hold out their weapons to make an archway for Kray.

Stephanie fans herself more fervently as the heat of day begins to soak into her thick clothing. Her uncle picks the sword so carefully crafted by Fletcher Renn and holds the hilt out to Kray, presenting him with a new gift for his new station. Kray takes the sword from the scabbard and holds it high, passing it over to his other hand and spinning it with only half the expertise as Fletcher had earlier that day.

Stephanie rolls her shoulders around, trying to stretch out of the corset as if there would be a way to wear it comfortably and breathe a lungful of air instead of small mouthfuls.

The scallywag of a pirate – Skulduggery, as he called himself – swaggers down the docks, holding his arms up by his sides but not controlling where they move, resulting in a puppet look. He glances at the two sailors who guard the ship he plans to take but walks by as if he's invisible. They jump up from their retired positions, throwing on their hats and jumping in front of Skulduggery.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Announces the first.

Skulduggery nods in understanding. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He moves to the side to step past the two sailors but they shuffle with his stride and cut him off again.

Skulduggery looks at them both, raising an eyebrow, "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, aye? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves, did not merit an invitation?"

The first quivers slightly, turning the puzzle over in his own mind, "Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civillians."

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me," Skulduggery says, crossing to the other side of the dock and gesturing at a larger ship in the water, "that a ship like _that_, makes this one here a bit superfluous."

The guard nods, "Oh The Dauntless is the power in these waters, sure enough. But there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed." He states matter-of-factly, proud of his knowledge.

Skulduggery holds a finger to his chin, "I've heard of one. It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable." He pauses for a moment, adding effect and smiling as the name rolls around inside his head. "The Black Pearl."

The second guard who has not yet spoken laughs with an asthmatic wheeze, "There's no _real_ ship that can match the Interceptor."

The first guard's smile fades as he turns to his companion, "The Black Pearl is a real ship…"

"No. No, it's not." The second one chuckles.

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

"You've _seen_ it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it!" The second one laughs disbelievingly.

"Yes, I have!"

Skulduggery glowers, realising that the current conversation could drag on for a while.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned, and captained by a man _so evil_ that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"… No."

"No." The second says, justifying that he was right all along.

Skulduggery smiles slightly and turns to the first man as he begins to speak, "But I have seen a ship with black sails,"

The second guard layers his next words with sarcasm, "_Oh, _and no ship that's not crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out," Skulduggery raises his eyebrows and steps back slowly, "could _possibly_ have black sails, therefore couldn't _possibly_ be any other ship than The Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

The first man hesitates, then smiles and nods, "No."

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship that can match the Intercepto…"

The two guards are stunned for a moment as they realise that the strange man is no longer standing before them. They whip their heads around to the ship and see Skulduggery merrily turning the wheel.

"AY! YOU! GET AWAY FROM THERE! YOU DON'T HAVE PERMISSION TO BE ABOARD THERE, MATE!"

The guards aim their weapons at Skulduggery and he slowly releases the wheel from his grip, "I'm sorry but it's just such a pretty boat. Ship!" He corrects himself.

"What's your name?" They ask, not lowering their weapons.

"Scarab! Of Scabby, if you like."

The second guard lowers his weapon, "What's your purpose in Port Royal, 'Mr Scarab'?"

"Yeah," Agrees the first, "And no lies!"

Skulduggery thinks for a moment and shrug to himself, "All right then, I confess," He sighs, "It is my intention to commandeer on of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, rape, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out."

The first guard screws up his face in disbelief, "I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth," Whispers the second to the first.

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us," He clarrifys.

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told you," Skulduggery suggests.

The guards nod and smile and then, realising what he'd said, aim their weapons at him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was well worth the wait! Now, back to my little anchorage of Rorschach and tea!<strong>

**Is anyone going to DL's Sydney signings in Australia? I'm going to both. Hope to see you there, is you are! I'll be the one with the blue hair.**

**{The two guards were supposed to be Thrasher and Scapegrace.(Even though I've already used Thrasher) You can banter among you which is which! :D}**

**S'K. xxx.**


End file.
